


indelible ink

by bellmare



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellmare/pseuds/bellmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She says, "I dreamt of somebody I wanted to find."</p>
            </blockquote>





	indelible ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petaldancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldancing/gifts).



He visits every day.

She doesn’t recall who he is — but that’s all right, because at least he still has her; in her eyes, he’s probably nothing more than a  _friend from last year_ , from a time which has slipped from her memory. It’s okay because she’s not bones and dust in a shallow grave; it’s okay because she smiles like she never did before, with none of that brittle self-awareness born from the long shadows cast by Medea.

“Junpei … do you remember?” she asks him one day.

“Huh?”

“That dream I told you about. The one I kept having — of this person I wanted to find.”

“Y-yeah, I do. What about it?”

Her hands are small and cool — just like he remembers, before he got afraid of touching her, in case she vanished into thin air. They're lined with faded imprints of old scars that creep up behind loose sleeves; he’s memorised them gradually, has mapped out the topography of her skin from hours spent watching her draw. She has inksmears on her fingertips and leaves graphite smudges on the white covers.

It’s been a long time since he’s allowed himself to think about holding her hands.

“I’m glad I found you,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah really old and really short, but hey, for completionism's sake!
> 
> ... that's ... not a word.


End file.
